There are many types of sprinklers for use in irrigating grass. Typically, the sprinkler is placed in a stationary location to irrigate a specified region. Once the lawn in the specified region is sufficiently irrigated, the sprinkler is manually moved to a new location and the process is repeated.
In an attempt to overcome the need to periodically move stationary sprinklers, moving sprinklers have been created. One such moving sprinkler is disclosed in Pescetto, U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,229. In these moving sprinklers, the flow of water through the sprinkler causes the sprinkler to move along the lawn.